


Quid Pro Quo

by MagicMarker



Series: Figrid Drabbles and One-Shots [10]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Loud Sex, Marriage, Married Couple, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex Toys, Vibrators, listen they're just married goobers in love ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMarker/pseuds/MagicMarker
Summary: She loved the way they knew each other, the way they could tease and joke and stoke each other’s fire all at the same time.  They fit so perfectly together, knowing just where to touch, how to kiss.  Sometimes it made things a little too predictable, sure, but there was a comfort in his arms that she wouldn’t give up for the world.





	

“Listen, it all would have been fine if they hadn’t started a dance-off,” Fíli groaned.

“Well next time we’ll be more prepared,” Sigrid said, kicking her shoes off in the general direction of the boot tray. She tossed her keys into the bowl by the door and shuffled into the bedroom. Fíli followed close behind her, but when she stopped at the dresser to take off her jewelry, he passed her and headed into the bathroom. 

“No,” he called from behind the closed door. “I doubt I can ever be prepared for that guy. The _bouncer_ wasn’t even prepared for that guy.”

Sigrid shucked off her dress and tossed it into the laundry hamper, groaning in relief when she finally unhooked her bra. “We’ll just have to do our best,” she shrugged, then pulled on her pajamas and climbed into bed. 

The toilet flushed, the water ran, and Fíli emerged from the bathroom clad in only his boxer briefs. “Hey baby,” he cooed, hands on his hips. “How you doin’?”

“Mmm, I’m sleepy,” she answered. 

“Oh yeah?” he asked. He climbed into bed next to her and propped himself up on his elbow. “Too tired to mess around?” 

“Obviously, I just put my pajamas on.” Sigrid fixed him with a withering stare. “And you’ll have to do better than that to romance me, Fíli Durinsson.”

“Well, pajamas aren’t that hard to take off, are they? Come here, let me put the moves on.” Fíli leaned in for a kiss but the second their lips met, Sigrid shied away with a grimace.

“Oh my god, Fíli, no.” She put a hand on his chest and pushed firmly. “You are not kissing me with your onions-and-bleu-cheese breath.”

Fíli chuckled and leaned in again, this time aiming to put a kiss on her throat. “Are you sure? Come on, baby.” 

Sigrid squirmed underneath him, half from the teasing touch of his lips on her neck and half from the frankly awful smell coming off her husband. “Hell. No.”

“But I love you,” he wheedled, a shit-eating grin plastered across his face. “Don’t you love me?”

“No,” she answered shortly. At his exaggerated pout, she sighed. “Okay, okay, fine. If you brush your teeth for me, I’ll suck your dick,” Sigrid said, pushing him back again. 

“Is that a promise?” But Fíli was already clambering off the bed.

Sigrid followed him. “You know, I’ll even do the same thing, just because I love you.” They stood side by side in front of the sink, brushing their teeth and occasionally bumping each other with their hips. The playful bumps intensified as they jostled each other for access to the faucet, foam around their lips. Fíli’s toothbrush hung limply from his mouth as he tried to push past her, but she stuck her ass out and widened her stance, completely boxing him out. Defeated, he tickled her sides, and she spit toothpaste all over the sink despite her best efforts. 

“Asshole,” she giggled, shaking her head as she rinsed out her mouth. As soon as she was out of the way, Fíli swept in behind her, and when Sigrid turned to wipe her face she immediately felt his arms wrapping around her waist. 

“Better?” he murmured in her ear.

She turned in his arms and smiled. “Much.” Still tangled together, the two of them ambled back to the bed. Fíli ended up on top of Sigrid, and she pulled him down to her with a sultry grin. He let his lips brush over hers in the faintest tease, then leaned back.

“I believe we had an agreement,” he said, gesturing to his dick. “I brushed my teeth, so...”

“Ever the romantic.” Sigrid rolled her eyes and smacked his chest. “This is what I get after seven years of marriage? Fine then.” In one swift movement she switched their positions, leaving him on his back and her straddling his hips. When she leaned down to kiss him, her hair fell in a curtain around their faces and he smirked. 

“That’s my girl,” he said proudly, pushing his fingers through her hair. 

She smiled back and kissed him again, relishing in the fullness of his lips, the scratch of his stubble under her fingertips. She loved the way they knew each other, the way they could tease and joke and stoke each other’s fire all at the same time. They fit so perfectly together, knowing just where to touch, how to kiss. Sometimes it made things a little too predictable, sure, but there was a comfort in his arms that she wouldn’t give up for the world.

He deepened the kiss, drawing little gasps out of her as easily as he’d done when their romance was new. The minty toothpaste made his mouth feel almost cold, and a delighted shiver ran through her. Fíli grunted at the tiny movements of her hips, and with that encouragement she did it again, slowly grinding down onto the growing bulge between his legs. 

“Hm, you like that?” she teased, and dipped down to take another deep, languid kiss from him. If she were honest, she liked it too. She loved feeling him get hard underneath her, loved grinding her clit along the length of him even through their clothes. Best of all, though, she loved knowing just how fast she could get him hot, even now.

They broke apart with a smack of their lips. “I do like it,” he admitted, letting one hand drift up to her breast. “But I know you like this,” he added and pinched her nipple hard.

The pain sent with it a wave of pleasure straight down to her sex, and she bit her lip to keep from crying out. “Well if that’s the way we’re going to play it…” She shifted down his body, trailing her hand down his chest, until she was situated between his legs. Freed from the press of her body, his cock was now straining against the cotton of his underwear, and she stroked two fingers along his length thoughtfully. Almost unconsciously, Fíli lifted his hips to chase her touch. 

“Oh, you want more?” When he nodded, she gripped him loosely and stroked again, using her whole hand to drag the cotton around over his cock. “There you go, how’s that?” 

A little whine escaped him and he bucked his hips up again. “You little tease,” he gasped. “Come on, what are you waiting for?”

Sigrid just shook her head and tutted quietly. “Patience is a virtue.” She gripped him tighter then, and bent down to press a kiss to the jut of his hipbone. A damp spot began to spread on his boxers from the tip of his dick, and she let the flush of pride show on her face. Slowly she moved her lips from his hip down to his cock, mouthing over the shaft through the thin fabric, pressing her lips to his balls, her hand always following where her lips had left.

Fíli was writhing underneath her, his breath coming heavy. A sheen of sweat was blossoming over his forehead and chest, and Sigrid almost felt bad for him. “Are you ready to take these off?” she asked as she hooked her finger under the elastic waistband.

He pawed at her clothes in response. “Yes, but I don’t want to be the only one.”

She shifted so he could pull his underwear off and undressed herself. Both of their clothes fell off the end of the bed into a heap on the floor but Sigrid had already forgotten about them and climbed back between Fíli’s legs. He was stroking himself lazily, rolling his balls and pulling at them in an effort to relieve the pressure of waiting. 

“Now now,” Sigrid said as she pulled his hand away. “That’s my job.” Before he had the chance to complain, she licked a long, wide stripe up the length of his cock. He gasped and gripped the bedclothes tightly, and she did it again, and again, all the way around until his length was glistening. Then she circled the tip with her tongue, and pulled it into her mouth with a smack. The salty taste of pre-come made her mouth water, and Fíli nearly sobbed underneath her with the effort of keeping still. She reached up and found his hand, lacing their fingers together. Then she began to move. 

Sigrid loved sucking dick, truth be told. She loved the taste of Fíli’s leaking cock, she loved the sounds he made when she used her tongue, she even loved when he would start to lose control and start moving despite himself. He never made so much noise as he did when she had him in her mouth, and each sound went straight down to her core. Tonight was no exception. She knew she was getting wet, she could feel it, and her clit was aching to be touched.

Fíli gripped her hand tightly, and the other pushed her hair over her shoulder so he could watch her work unobstructed. “That’s… better,” he breathed, but when she flicked her tongue over the soft spot near his balls he screwed his eyes shut and groaned. “J- _Jesus!”_

“Hm, not quite,” she chuckled, and did it again. His hips thrust up and she had to pull off quickly. “Easy, easy, or you’re going to catch my teeth.”

“I-- I know, but… _fuck,”_ Fíli gasped. He ran a hand through his damp hair and took a few deep breaths to try and calm down. 

Sigrid sat up on her knees and looked down at him, shaking her hand out after he’d squeezed it so tightly. He was absolutely debauched, chest flushed, lips bruised pink, the curls of his hair a frizzy halo on the pillow. It was delicious, and her clit throbbed again. She slipped a hand between her legs and spread the wetness she found up to the desperate bundle of nerves. “Mmm, take your time,” she grinned. “I’m just fine over here.”

“Now if that isn’t a pretty sight,” Fíli sighed, letting his own hand drift down to cup his balls and stroke them gently. “You know I love to watch you.”

“Then why don’t you watch for a while?” Sigrid pushed him further to one side of the bed and rolled over to dig in the bedside table. She gave a little extra wiggle of her ass, and Fíli laughed and grabbed a handful while she searched for what she wanted. After a long moment of enjoying his kneading hand, she turned back towards him and held up a vibrator. It was somewhat slender, and curved at the end, and when Sigrid turned it on it pulsed in a steady rhythm.

“Oh, so it’s that kind of night?” Fíli chuckled. 

“It is,” she answered, and reached into the drawer again for some lube. She placed it between them and squirted some onto the vibrator, then slid it back and forth down her folds. The buzzing caused another wave of arousal crashing through her, and when she slipped the vibrator inside her she let out a throaty moan.

She felt Fíli shifting next to her on the bed, heard the pump of the lube and the slick sound of him coating it over his cock. “Hmm, I don’t think it’ll be long for me, babe,” she sighed. “I don’t want it to be.” Sigrid moved the vibrator in short, shallow thrusts, letting the pulses and the curve of the shaft do most of the work while her other hand pinched and twisted at her nipple.

“No, let me,” Fíli said roughly, voice gravelly with desire. He dipped his head to her chest and ran his tongue over the hard pebble, then started nipping and sucking at it eagerly. He hummed with pleasure, never ceasing the movement of his hand on his cock either. 

With him working on her breast, Sigrid’s other hand was free to massage her clit. She rolled the pads of her fingertips over the hard little nub in time with the movement of the vibrator hitting the most sensitive areas inside her. Judging by the slick sounds of Fíli’s hand, he was keeping time with her as well. Before long, Sigrid’s hips were bucking just as furiously as Fíli’s had been. Every breath came out a tiny sigh or a louder moan; she’d long since learned not to stifle her noises for him, and sure enough his breathing grew heavier, hitching now and then when she let a particularly loud sound escape her lips. 

The little ball of pleasure that had been growing inside Sigrid grew and grew, twisting and tightening until her whole body tensed from the inside out. She was so close, her consciousness consumed by the feeling of his mouth on her breast, her fingers rubbing furiously at her clit, her vibrator pumping in and out. It was almost painful the way her whole body was clenched, tightening her very core around the buzzing, pulsing shaft, until finally, _finally_ the wave crested. Her whole body rocked as she screamed out, bucking back and forth as she rode out her pleasure. 

Sigrid switched off the vibrator and just lay there for a moment with it still inside her, her other hand resting still over her clit. Her breaths came in heavy huffs, and every so often a residual throb of pleasure had her chest jerking upwards. When she felt like she had a handle on herself at last, she pulled the vibrator out and rolled over towards Fíli. 

“Feel good?” he asked with a smile.

“Very,” she replied happily. “Now it’s your turn though. Don’t stop.” 

Fíli took some more lube from the bottle and smoothed it over his cock, hissing at the cold. He lay on his back, propped up with a pillow, and ogled her openly as he started jerking himself again. She pulled herself up until she was even with him and kissed him deeply. He arched into her and she slid her fingers into his hair and pulled. His hand stuttered and he let out a deep groan.

“Yeah, you always like that, don’t you?”

He nodded furiously, and she slipped her other hand down to play with his balls again. “And that,” he gasped. “I like that too.”

“Hmm,” Sigrid hummed thoughtfully, picking the vibrator back up. “What if I do this?” She switched it on again and pressed it to the space behind his balls. 

“Ohh, yes,” he gasped. Fíli rocked his hips against the vibrator, fucking down onto it so vigorously Sigrid didn’t have to do anything but just hold it there. 

The sounds he was making were unholy, and not for the first time Sigrid found herself quite happy they had bought their own house last year so they never had to worry about being overheard again. She pulled at his hair again, then ran her thumb over the edge of his ear. “That’s it, come for me, just like that.”

“Oh, oh, Sigrid please,” he cried, and when she sucked a kiss on his pulse point his whole body stiffened. Hot splashes landed on her arm and chest, and she stayed still for him while he rode it out. Eventually the main force of his orgasm was over, and he squirmed away from the sensations of the vibrator.

“Turn it off, turn it off,” he squeaked. 

Sigrid laughed as she complied. “Okay, okay, don’t worry.” She kissed his forehead, then his lips, and climbed over him and off the bed. She took the vibrator into the bathroom and cleaned everything up, then returned with a warm wet washcloth for Fíli.

“For me?” he joked as he wiped himself off. “You shouldn’t have.”

“You can always pay me back later, Mr. Quid Pro Quo,” Sigrid said as she pulled the covers over her as well as she could with him still on top of them. “Or if you’d like to settle your account right now, I accept cuddles as a form of payment.”

Fíli threw the washcloth towards the laundry hamper and pulled the blankets out from underneath him. “C’mere then,” he murmured, opening his arms to her. She settled in next to him, laying her head on his shoulder and her arm over his chest. 

“There,” she yawned. “Consider all debts paid in full.” He made some noise of acknowledgement but she barely heard it. His arm around her was a comforting weight, and even though they had cooled down from their previous exertion, the blankets and their closeness provided all the warmth she needed. She let herself relax fully into it until finally, satisfied from head to toe, she drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> ~*~
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading! Let me know via kudos or comments, or come find me [here on tumblr](http://cersei-the-truth-bombardier.tumblr.com). Thanks so much!


End file.
